rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black and White
Black and White was the sixteenth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on November 7th, 2013. It is the final episode of Volume One. Summary Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna sit at a small café and Blake begins to tell Sun about her past (much to Sun's relief, as she has been stalling for the past two days). She grew up as part of the White Fang since she was a child; appearing at every protest, boycott, and rally, thinking that they were making a difference, but when a new leader of the White Fang took power and turned the once-peaceful organization into an aggressive and terroristic group, Blake left and decided instead to become a Huntress. Meanwhile, the rest of Team RWBY are still out searching for Blake. Ruby and Yang defend Blake and want to hear her side of the story, but Weiss still sees her as a criminal and suggests getting the police to help locate her (an idea which is instantly and firmly rejected). As they talk, Penny appears behind the group and asks what they are doing. They mention looking for Blake and how she has been missing since Friday, leading Penny to vow to help find her. Ruby tries to brush her off, but when she turns to Weiss and Yang for help, she finds that they have left her with Penny. Ruby tries to explain the situation happening with Weiss and Blake, but Penny has problems figuring out if they are friends or not, as she does not have a lot of friends, but says that she would always like to have a friend to talk to. Meanwhile, in order to figure out if the White Fang is involved in a string of Dust robberies, Blake and Sun watch over a large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. As night falls, a Bullhead lands and several White Fang members come out. Blake admits to Sun that she did believe that White Fang was behind the crimes, but did not want to believe it. Roman Torchwick then leaves the jet and orders the White Fang members around, something Blake doesn't understand. She then proceeds to confront them by sneaking up behind Roman and placing her blade to his neck. When she asks why they are working for him, Roman says it is part of a business venture before more Bullheads appear, distracting Blake and allowing Roman to escape her grasp. The two fight briefly until Blake retreats, but Sun joins the fight and takes out several White Fang warriors in the process while Blake resumes her fight with Roman. Ruby soon reaches the fight (after being alerted by an explosion from Roman's cane), and Roman recognizes her. However when Penny distracts Ruby, Roman exploits the distraction to attack Ruby and hits her, knocking Ruby to the ground, instantly disarming her in the process. This angers Penny and she joins the fight, unleashing a multitude of blades from her back. She easily takes out a large squad of White Fang warriors, as well as two Bullheads that were providing air support. She also manages to drag one out of the sky and pull it to the ground, destroying it. Amid this, Roman escapes on a fourth Bullhead, commenting that the "kids just keep getting weirder", before it flies off. After the fight, Weiss and Yang rejoin the group and Ruby tries to resolve the differences between Weiss and Blake. However, in the twelve hours Weiss has been looking for Blake, she has had time to think and has come to the decision that she doesn't care about Blake's past, saying instead that the next time something big happens, she should talk to her teammates about it, instead of relying on someone else. Blake agrees and slightly sheds a tear. Weiss then tells Sun that she still doesn't know how she feels about him. Ruby is happy that the team is back together, but then notices that Penny is missing. Penny is seen to be watching the scene from a car, a man then tells her that her "time will come" before driving off. Meanwhile, Ozpin watches Ruby from a Scroll and gets a message from Qrow, telling him that the "Queen has pawns." After the credits, Cinder; Turquoise and Gray appear in the warehouse where Roman is hiding. Roman blames the failure on the Faunus, but she says he will continue to work with the White Fang, as "we" have big plans for Roman. Transcript Characters *Cinder Fall *Cinder's two teammates **"Gray" **"Turquoise" }} Trivia *In this episode, Cinder's official design is fully revealed, and it introduces her male and female associates. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1116_Black_and_White_01425.png|Meeting for hot Tea and Scones 1116_Black_and_White_01673.png|You were a member of the White Fang?!? 1116_Black_and_White_02751.png|Blake when she was a kitten. Aww, so cute! 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Team RWPY 1116_Black_and_White_10283.png|Covert Ops 1116_Black_and_White_12039.png|"Oh for fu..." 1116_Black_and_White_15464.png|An Englishman and a Monkey 1116_Black_and_White_17107.png|I'm Combat Ready! 1116_Black_and_White_17861.png|I'm a firin' ma lazor! 1116_Black_and_White_21187.png|Team RWBY+S 1116_Black_and_White_21956.png|I'm totally sharing this to Qrow! 1116_Black_and_White_27579.png|Cinderella and wicked sisters...no wait, that's a guy. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1